memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reba Finds Out/Chapter 3
Team Arrow slowly approaches Reba's house and both Red Arrow and Green Arrow are on both sides of the door as Typhuss nods at Oliver and Oliver fires a flashbang arrow into the house and it goes off and they move into the house. CLEAR! Rene says as he searches the living room. Curtis comes in with John and Dinah. Backyard clear Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Then small blue energy blots streak by as they take cover. YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME EITHER YOU BASTARD! Cheyenne shouts as she's firing the particle rifle at Team Arrow. HOLD YOUR FIRE! Oliver shouts. She fires off another salvo. Red Arrow moves to the stairs and fires an EMP arrow at the rifle and it shuts down as Cheyenne backs up as Red Arrow approaches her she's breathing heavily as Typhuss removes his mask and hood. Typhuss? Cheyenne says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Its me, these are my friends, is everyone all right Typhuss says as he looks at Cheyenne. She looks at him. Lex he had this suit and he overpowered the security defense systems you had installed, and he took mom and dad where I don't know I was knocked out and I saw two figures next to the door I didn't respond because I didn't know if he was coming to finish me off or not Cheyenne says as she looks at Typhuss and Team Arrow while Dinah is treating her cut on her forehead over her eye. Typhuss looks at his cousin. Its ok, we are going to rescue your mom and dad, stay here with Van and Barbra Jean Typhuss says as he looks at Cheyenne. She nods at him. In LexCorp Reba wakes up and sees Brock next to her. Oh hell no get off me Reba says as she pushes Brock out of the bed. Brock falls out of the bed with a thud. Where the hell are we Reba says as she looks around the place. Brock gets up rubbing his head. I don't know last thing I remember was hearing that MACO particle rifle firing at a man in a suit Brock says as he looks at Reba. Then Lex appears as a hologram and greets them. Hello, are you comfortable here I hope it isn't too dark in here Lex says as a hologram. Reba looks at him. Where are we you son of a bitch! Reba says as she looks at him. He looks at her. At LexCorp and when Typhuss gets here I am going to kill him Lex says as a hologram. Reba looks at him. Where's our daughter at you son of a bitch! Reba says as she looks at him. Lex smirks. I left her at your house Lex says as a hologram. Meanwhile at the Arrowcave Felicity is scanning for both Reba and Brock as Typhuss is worried about them wishing they would of taken the subcutaneous transmitters. Damn it, this would be easier if they had subcutaneous transmitters Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity turns to him. They didn't take them? Felicity asked as she looks at him. He looks at her and the others who are still suited up kinda. No they didn't, they didn't want it in their skin and even I have one in my arm Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Rene chimes in. Then how in the hell are we gonna find them? Rene says as he looks at the team. Typhuss thinks. We can use my ship's sensors to find them Typhuss says as he looks at the team. Typhuss gets his combadge and taps it. Kira to Intrepid, my aunt and uncle were taken by Lex, I need you to find them with the sensors Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Working on it sir Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. Typhuss smiles. Thank you, Kira out Typhuss says as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Felicity looks at him. I guess we'll wait and hope they can find them and transfer the sensor data to us Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss agrees. Yeah, that's the one thing about having a starship to command, it can scan for life signs, one of the perks of my job Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Meanwhile in LexCorp in the holo-program Reba is looking for way out while Brock is just relaxing. Brock, what are you doing, help me find a way out of here Reba says as she looks at Brock. Brock looks at her. Reba there's no way out of here Brock says as he looks at her. She rolls her eyes and continues to look for a way out.